Aveux
by barjy02
Summary: Suite à une xième prise de bec entre frères, Sam va profiter d'une brèche dans la carapace de son aîné pour s'y engouffrer et le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements...
**C'est connu Dean n'est pas du genre à déballer ses sentiments et son mal-être. Cependant, de temps à autre, il craque parce qu'il reste avant tout un être humain avec ses limites ( Exemple : quand il se confie à Sam à son retour des enfers ).**

 **.**

 **Dans cet OS, Sam va profiter d'une brèche dans la carapace de son frère pour s'y engouffrer et le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements.**

 **Quitte ou double...**

 **.**

 **J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire cette fic que j'en ai eu à l'écrire.**

 **.**

 **Merci à Chapaf pour son oeil de lynx.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aveux**

.

" Salut" marmonne Dean en traînant les pieds et se dirigeant vers le percolateur.

" Hmm" grommelle son frère en retour sans un regard.

" Envie de partager tes pensées ? " baille Dean en se servant un café.

Devant le silence de son frère, il insiste :

" Allez crache le morceau" en se grattant la joue paresseusement.

" Je me demandais juste où il était ? Ce qu'il faisait ? " lance distraitement Sam, regard ancré sur sa tasse.

" Qui ça ?" lui répond Dean en tirant sa chaise pour s'installer face à son cadet, le visage encore chiffonné par sa trop courte nuit.

" Castiel"

Dean se renfrogne aussitôt.

Le petit-déjeuner se poursuit, sans un mot, entre deux bruits de tasse que l'on repose...

" Il ne t'en a jamais parlé ? " relance Sam.

" Parlé de quoi, Sammy ? " soupire Dean.

" De ce qu'il faisait une fois qu'on le..."

Il baisse la tête.

" Une fois que quoi, Sam ? " le coupe l'aîné, irrité, sentant les reproches poindre à demi-mots. Cette fichue question, il se l'était déjà posée mille fois auparavant sans jamais avoir eu le courage de la poser au principal concerné.

" Dean ? " alors que celui-ci fuit son regard.

" On l'a jamais foutu dehors que je sache" marmonne-t-il.

" On ne l'a jamais invité à rester non plus " réplique Sam en tournant sa tasse entre ses mains.

" T'essayes de me dire quoi, là ? Qu'on est des amis de merde parce qu'on cherche pas à savoir ce qu'il fout de ses journées ? Il me semble pas qu'il s'inquiète tant que ça de savoir ce qu'on fait des nôtres" crache-t-il rageur.

" Jolie pirouette, Dean " relève tristement Sam tout en buvant " J'essayais juste de te dire que nous, nous avions le bunker, des amis et des connaissances...Que nous étions toujours ensemble... Mais que lui, il n'avait plus rien...Plus de paradis, pas de toit, plus d'amis excepté nous... Il est chassé par les siens, il a perdu tous ses repères et... " continue Sam.

" Et alors ? " le coupe Dean. " Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse, hein ? Tu veux quoi ? Que je lui offre le gîte et le couvert ? " en pointant, furibond, la chaise vide à sa droite.

" Pourquoi pas ? On lui doit au moins ça... Après tout s'il n'a plus rien, c'est quand même un peu de notre faute, tu ne penses pas ! " note-il, sarcastique, en se levant pour se resservir un café.

" Et je peux savoir à quoi t'est dû ce soudain regain d'intérêt pour l'angelot ? " l'air désinvolte, en s'enfonçant dans sa chaise.

" Je me disais qu'il n'en serait peut-être pas venu à... à faire de tels choix si on avait fait la route à trois plutôt que de le tenir si souvent à l'écart... Il... Il..."

" Il quoi ?" grogne son frère.

" Rien " las de parler dans le vide." Laisse tomber... C'est ce qu'on fait de mieux d'ailleurs" en abandonnant sa tasse sur le plan de travail et quittant la cuisine.

.

Dean repousse son café et se prend la tête entre les mains puis soudain, dans un accès de colère, balance sa tasse contre le mur.

" Fais chier " en se levant.

.

Dix minutes plus tard, il attrape sa veste, ses clefs de voiture qui traînaient sur la table du salon et se dirige vers la garage.

Depuis la bibliothèque, Sam l'entend claquer violemment la porte. Il ferme les yeux un long moment avant de les rouvrir pour reprendre ses recherches.

.

www

.

Les heures défilent et Sam commence à sérieusement s'inquiéter. Il joue avec sa bouteille de bière à moitié vide en passant de l'écran de son ordinateur à l'escalier qui mène à la pièce principale, puis tente pour la troisième fois de l'après-midi de contacter Dean pour tomber à nouveau sur son répondeur. Il soupire, dépité.

.

Au moment où il raccroche, la porte s'ouvre. Il ne dit rien mais suit tous les mouvements de son frère qui évite sciemment son regard.

" Je suis passé chez Burger King" en posant deux sacs sur la table. " J'ai pensé à te prendre une salade " en grimaçant un sourire.

" Merci...Je suppose" ne sachant quoi répondre d'autre.

" Tu supposes bien" en ôtant sa veste.

Sam ouvre un des sacs et passe de son contenu à son aîné.

" Quoi ?" siffle celui-ci.

" Tu comptes t'enfiler quatre hamburgers à toi tout seul? " en relevant un sourcil perplexe.

Dean remonte les manches de sa chemise en baragouinant entre ses dents.

" Je n'ai rien compris" note Sam.

" Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait peut-être inviter Cass " en détalant vers la cuisine pour éviter toute réponse équivoque de son cadet.

" Superbe idée et ...je peux savoir d'où elle t'est venue d'ailleurs ?" en se levant.

.

Son frère réapparaît avec un pack de bières à la main.

" Sept heures de route, ça fait réfléchir...Crois-moi"

" Écoute, Dean" commence Sam en se passant une main dans les cheveux, embarrassé. " Pour ce qui est de ce matin, je suis dés..."

" Non, tu avais raison" le coupe celui-ci.

" J'avais raison ? " fait Sam, médusé, en se laissant retomber sur sa chaise.

" C'est..." en se frottant la nuque nerveusement." C'est juste que j'ai jamais vu les choses comme ça. Même si je savais qu'il pétait pas vraiment la forme, je me disais que c'était Cass, quoi ! Un ange "

" Accessoirement, c'est aussi notre ami, je te signale " souligne Sam avec une pointe d'énervement.

" Merci de me le rappeler des fois que ça me serait sorti de la tête " maugrée Dean en tirant sa chaise pour s'y affaler.

" Tu sais... J'aime à penser que je suis son ami tout comme toi et moi le sommes avec Jody, Claire, Donna, tout comme on l'a été avec Ash, Ellen et tous les autres. Mais le lien que tu partages avec lui, il...il n'est pas pareil, Dean, est-ce que tu t'en rends compte au moins ? "

" Je vois pas où tu veux en venir" se bute Dean. " Y a rien de plus que de l'amitié entre Cass et moi... et elle est juste différente parce que le mec est un soldat de Dieu, je te rappelle... alors maintenant si tu pouvais la fermer cinq minutes, qu'on puisse manger tranquille" en ouvrant le pack pour se saisir d'une bouteille.

" Non, je la fermerai pas, Dean... Pas cette fois... J'en ai marre de te regarder tout foutre en l'air parce que tu n'es pas capable de t'assumer " d'une voix trop posée.

" Je te conseille vraiment de la fermer, Sammy " répond-il sèchement en le foudroyant du regard.

" J'ai plus faim " balance Sam en refermant son ordinateur et quittant la pièce.

.

Dean soupire en se pinçant l'arête du nez, fermant les yeux pour tenter de se calmer, mais surtout pour faire taire les échos que toute cette prise de bec a réveillés en lui.

" Merde" en enfouissant son visage entre ses mains. " Merde...Merde et merde"

" Dean ? "

Celui-ci sursaute au son de cette voix rauque qu'il ne connaît que trop bien.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ? Il me semble pas t'avoir sonné? "

" Sonné ? " en tiquant.

Castiel entend Dean étouffer un rire dépité.

" C'est Sam qui t'a appelé ?"

" Non " répond-il, impassible." Tu vas bien ? " plus inquiet.

" Très bien... Ça tombe bien que tu sois là, j'allais justement t'appeler" en retrouvant tout doucement la maîtrise de ses nerfs. " Hamburger et bière, ça te dit ?" en indiquant de la main, la table.

" Vraiment ?" ne pouvant cacher sa surprise.

" Sauf si tu as autre chose à faire...Te gêne pas, ça en fera plus pour moi" cachant sa déception sous un sourire en demi-teinte.

" Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire, Dean... Merci "

Il lui sourit et ce sourire brise le chasseur parce qu'il éclaire jusqu'au bleu impossible de cet ange.

" De rien" en lui indiquant la chaise anciennement occupée par Sam.

Ils dînent dans un silence presque familier. Castiel a ôté son trenchcoat et mange son hamburger, un peu dubitatif, comme s'il regrettait le temps où, humain, il pouvait savourer le goût des aliments.

" Cass", en reposant sa bouteille de bière sur la table.

" Oui, Dean ? "

" Sam et moi, on a eu une petite discussion à propos de toi ce matin."

" Vous vous êtes disputés à cause de moi? " tiquant tout en se léchant les doigts.

" Je... Non " ne pouvant détacher son regard de ses lèvres. " On s'était juste demandé si tu accepterais de venir...de venir vivre ici...avec nous... On manque pas d'espace ni de chambre d'amis comme t'as déjà pu le constater, et puis ce serait plus pratique, tu vois...pour les chasses, les recherches et tout ça" tentant maladroitement de garder un air détaché.

.

L'ange pâlit en posant la fin de son hamburger sur une serviette.

" T'es pas obligé d'accepter, ni même de rester collé à nous sept jours sur sept... Si tu veux, tu pe..." se reprend aussitôt Dean.

" Avec vous ? " murmure l'ange dont le léger sourire éclaire tout son visage.

" Oui" en lui souriant à son tour, avec tendresse. " Ta place est avec nous...avec...avec moi " bafouille Dean en baissant les yeux. " Tu es de la famille, Cass...T'es chez toi ici...Tu l'as toujours été, j'ai juste oublié de te le rappeler "

.

Devant l'absence de réaction de l'ange, il finit par relever la tête. Un bruissement d'aile, Castiel a disparu et le vide que Dean ressent en cet instant précis, est infini...

.

www

.

" Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?" balance Sam, excédé.

" RIEN... Je lui ai juste demandé de venir vivre ici comme si tu me l'avais si gentiment suggéré" fulmine Dean, debout au milieu du salon.

" Me prends pas pour un imbécile ! " suspicieux.

" Ne me tente pas " balance l'aîné, sarcastique. " Tout ça, c'est de ta faute" en le menaçant du doigt.

" Bin voyons...Tu lui as dit pourquoi au moins ? " en croisant les bras.

" Je lui ai que sa place était avec nous...J'allais pas lui dérouler le tapis rouge non plus ! "

" Et il a dit quoi ? " en roulant des yeux, fatigué par l'attitude de son frère.

" Rien du tout...Il s'est juste illuminé comme un sapin de Noël avant de se barrer " en croisant les bras à son tour.

" Vraiment ?" d'une voix soudain plus douce.

" Ça veut dire quoi, ce _vraiment_?" en le fusillant du regard.

" Ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire" en se levant. " Appelle-le"

" J'ai déjà essayé, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Mais ce foutu emplumé refuse de me répondre " fulmine Dean.

Sam peut percevoir derrière toute cette rage une réelle inquiétude et surtout une brèche dans son armure que Dean n'arrive plus à dissimuler.

Sam s'y engouffre.

" Comment peut-on être aveugle à ce point, ça me dépasse" soupire-t-il.

" Ne recommence pas... Je suis pas d'humeur, je te préviens" ronchonne Dean.

" Tu n'es jamais d'humeur quand il s'agit d'aborder ta vie privée, et je ne parle par là de tes exploits libidineux que tu t'empresses de partager par contre " s'empresse de préciser Sam.

" C'est pour cela qu'on appelle ça ...pri-vé…, figures toi" réplique Dean. " Et je te le répète pour la dernière fois, j'ai rien fait...Il s'est cassé, point barre ".

" Il faut peut-être lui laisser le temps de digérer " soliloque Sam, après un moment de réflexion.

" Digérer quoi ? Je le force pas à bouffer notre hospitalité non plus !" s'énerve Dean.

" Dis comme ça, je te jure que je comprends qu'il soit parti" se désespère Sam en se passant une main dans les cheveux. " Ça ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit qu'il a dû se demander quelle mouche t'avait piqué ? "

" Je te demande pardon ? " les yeux écarquillés.

" Mec...Ça fait quoi...Huit ans qu'on le connaît... et hormis quand il était en trop mauvais état pour faire autrement, on ne lui a jamais ne fusse que suggéré de rester avec nous...Mets-toi un peu à sa place...Ta proposition avait de quoi le surprendre."

" Avant il avait le paradis et ses emplumés de frangins, la question ne se posait même pas et puis je te rappelle que c'était TON idée, pas la mienne" se défend Dean.

" Please" en levant les yeux au plafond. " Arrête avec ces excuses absurdes, il n'y a plus que toi pour y croire encore"

" Ça veut dire ? " en croisant les bras, prêt à contre-attaquer.

" Ça veut dire toi et Cass...Ça veut dire des échanges de regards qui n'en finissent pas et moi qui tiens la chandelle comme un parfait crétin...Ça veut dire le mec qui répond à tes appels au premier son de cloche alors que pour qu'il réponde aux miens, je dois faire sonner tout un carillon sauf, bien évidemment, si ça te concerne " sur le ton de l'ironie." Ça veut dire que ..."

" Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu sous-entends, là ? " pétrifié.

" Je ne sous-entends rien, Dean...C'est bien là le nœud du problème et je te conseille vivement de le démêler si tu veux pas que je le fasse moi-même"

" T'oserais pas ? " pétrifié, le regard noir.

" Tu veux parier ? " en haussant le ton.

" C'est un ange" siffle Dean.

" Un ange qui t'aime, imbécile " vocifère Sam, à bout de nerfs. " Un ange qui va finir par y laisser sa peau et ça, tu ne te le pardonneras jamais et pire...JE te le pardonnerai jamais... J'en ai marre de brûler et d'enterrer les gens que j'aime, Dean...Tu m'entends...MARRE".

.

La tension retombe aussi vite qu'elle est montée et Sam ne semble plus savoir quoi faire de sa grande carcasse.

" Il ne sait même pas ce que ce mot veut dire " marmonne Dean, moqueur.

" C'est là que tu fais erreur "

" C'est ça " en étouffant un rire paniqué " et puis de toute manière, je... je peux pas"

" Que tu puisses ou que tu ne puisses pas, je m'en contrebalance...Débrouilles toi comme tu veux... mais en ce qui concerne Castiel, je te conseille vivement de trouver un moyen de le faire changer d'avis"

" Qui te dit qu'il a envie de venir vivre ici ? " l'agresse Dean.

" Non mais tu te fiches de moi ou tu le fais exprès ? As-tu seulement écouté un traître mot de ce que je viens de te dire !" réplique Sam, exaspéré.

" Oui, je t'ai écouté...J'aurais pas pu faire autrement d'ailleurs, tu n'arrêtes pas de hurler " crie-t-il à son tour.

" J'ai le droit de hurler si je veux... J'ai le droit de m'inquiéter pour les deux seules personnes au monde qu'il me reste... Le droit de refuser de te regarder tout gâcher parce que tu crèves de trouille et..." tout en levant la main pour couper court à la tentative de son frère de l'interrompre. " N'ose même pas prétendre ou penser que tu n'en vaux pas la peine...que tu es maudit ou que tu ne mérites pas d'être heureux ou n'importe quelle autre ineptie du genre, parce que la seule chose qui t'empêche de lui avouer ce que tu ressens pour lui, c'est la peur... Cass est un soldat, un chasseur et non pas une innocente mère de famille sans défense... Il connaît les risques du métier et toi aussi...alors oui Dean, il y a de très forte chance pour que l'un de vous deux passe l'arme à gauche avant l'heure, mais ça sera le cas que vous soyez ensemble ou pas. C'est le risque avec notre vie de merde alors ne fais pas ça... S'il te plaît, ne refuse pas d'être heureux pour les mauvaises raisons" finit-il, essoufflé.

Il se passe les mains dans les cheveux et soupire... Il venait de péter un plomb... Il attendait l'orage.

Mais étonnamment, il n'y en a pas...

Juste le silence.

Il lève les yeux et croise ceux de son frère, complètement hagards et perdus.

" T'as fini ?" finit par lâcher celui-ci d'une voix blanche.

" J'ai fini oui" claque Sam sèchement.

" Putain, mec, je t'avais rarement vu dans un état pareil " en lui souriant tout en se frottant la nuque, embarrassé.

" Désolé" en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise. "J'ai craqué "

" Ne le sois pas, t'avais raison"

" Encore ? " s'étonne Sam. " Faudrait que je pense à le faire graver dans la pierre... Dean Winchester donne raison à son frère deux fois dans la même journée " mi-ironique, mi-triste.

" C'est pas drôle"

" Si, ça l'est" soupirant.

" Je ne suis pas gay" finit par cracher Dean, main sur sa nuque, tête droite.

" Tu gagnerais à être plus convainquant, tu sais ? " sourit Sam, ému par le déséquilibre de son aîné.

.

Un ange passe...

.

" J'ai... " commence Dean en se frottant le visage des deux mains. " J'ai quelque chose à...Putain... Tu dois savoir que..." la voix qui se brise, les mots qui restent coincés...

Le courage qui manque malgré le besoin de tout confesser à son cadet.

" Je sais pour ça aussi" lui confie Sam.

Dean relève la tête, paniqué.

" Tu...Tu ne sais même pas de quoi j'allais te parler" pris au piège.

" Il y a une vingtaine d'année, à l'époque où l'on voyageait encore avec papa, je t'ai vu avec... avec ce garçon... C'était un accident, t'étais pas censé être là...Ni moi d'ailleurs... Je dois t'avouer que sur le moment, ça m'a fait un sacré choc,... Mon Casanova de frangin dans les bras d'un autre homme, y avait de quoi être surpris " grimaçant un sourire maladroit.

Un " Quoi ? " s'étouffe dans un murmure affolé.

" Dean..." en se levant pour venir vers lui.

Celui-ci recule comme un chien apeuré devant la main tendue...

" Tout ce qui compte pour moi, c'est que tu sois heureux...et sincèrement, je me fous de savoir avec qui "

" C'est pas ce que tu penses" se défend-il.

" C'est tout à fait ce à quoi je pense et je te le redis...Je-m'en-fous... Personne n'est là pour te juger, Dean...Personne et certainement pas moi"

" TA GUEULE... Je n'ai jamais aimé que les femmes... Il n'y a jamais eu que Cassie et Lisa... Je..." s'obstine Dean en bafouillant, pathétique, entre colère et désespoir. Ne sachant pas comment lâcher prise après vingt ans de silence...

Honteux de ce qu'il était. Ravagé par l'image du héros brisé qu'il offre à son frère.

" Et maintenant, il y a Cass " continue Sam malgré la tempête qui menace de le frapper à tout moment.

Dean hurle un " Non" qui résonne comme un cri de consternation.

" Tu vas sur tes 38 ans... Tu ne penses pas qu'il est temps d'arrêter de te voiler la face ?"

" Comment...Comment...Tu..." incapable de reprendre le fil de ses pensées avec cohérence.

" Comment ? " se désespère Sam." Dean, tu fantasmes sur un perso de série comme une midinette de 15 ans... Tu te retournes sur des mecs en pleine rue... Tu les dragues et tu ne t'en rends même plus compte...Au début, je pensais que tu faisais ça pour les enquêtes ou simplement comme un jeu pour te prouver que tu plaisais à tous, même aux hommes, un de ces trucs d'égo... Mais, j'ai vite compris que cela allait bien plus loin que ça...À l'époque, je t'en ai pas parlé parce que je savais que tu n'accepterais jamais d'aborder ce sujet... Tu refusais de t'assumer et puis avec papa dans les parages, t'allais jamais cracher le morceau...T'as toujours eu tellement peur de le décevoir ou de ne pas correspondre à l'image qu'il se faisait de toi...qu'il avait fait de toi surtout... Après sa mort, j'ai cru que tu me ferais assez confiance pour oser m'en parler, mais j'ai vite compris que c'était peine perdue, alors j'ai cessé d'espérer " en inspirant profondément. " Et puis Castiel est arrivé "

" Sam" les larmes aux yeux. " Je t'en supplie...Tais-toi" serrant les mâchoires pour ne pas exploser.

" Je n'ai jamais jugé Charlie pour son orientation...Tu penses vraiment que j'aurais pu le faire avec toi ? Mon propre frère !" en se rapprochant.

Dean recule, acculé.

" C'est un tel bordel dans ma tête, Sammy" en fermant les yeux, deux mains enserrant sa nuque.

Il sent la main de son cadet se poser sur son épaule.

" Notre vie est un bordel, Dean... et dans ce bordel, tout le monde s'en fiche que tu aies flashé sur un ange" se moque gentiment Sam.

" T'es con mec" en reniflant, sourire soulagé dans la voix.

" Tu aurais dû m'en parler... Tu aurais dû lui en parler...On n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui"

Dean reste muet et pour Sam, c'est l'équivalent d'un aveu.

.

" Tu le pensais vraiment ? " ose l'aîné après quelques secondes, rouvrant les yeux.

" Quoi donc ?" en resserrant sa prise.

" Quand tu as dit...qu'il... qu'il..."

" Qu'il t'aimait ?" en cherchant le contact visuel. " Oui, Dean... Chacun de ses choix en est la preuve, chacun de ses gestes, chaque regard qu'il pose sur toi"

" Merde" en se grattant la nuque. " Ça la fout mal" avec un air faussement enjoué.

" Maintenant rappelle-le" pas dupe face à l'attitude je m'en foutiste de Dean.

Dean qui en avait déjà trop dit et qui le savait.

" Je... Je suis désolé si je t'ai déçu, Sammy" en passant une main sur son visage fatigué.

" La ferme, Dean" en le tirant vers lui pour une brève étreinte. " La ferme"

Il entend son aîné rire dans le creux de son cou entre mélange de larmes et d'apaisement avant qu'il ne s'écarte abruptement. Il le remercie d'un regard voilé, lui sourit et puis, d'une tape sur le bras opposé, Dean rompt le contact et quitte la pièce.

L'abcès était crevé, nul doute qu'il mettrait du temps à se vider, mais un retour en arrière ne sera plus possible, Sam ne le laissera pas faire.

.

www

.

Avec les années, Dean avait appris à gérer son attirance pour les hommes. Il lui arrivait quelques fois de céder à ses impulsions quand son corps n'en pouvait plus d'étouffer dans les bras d'une femme. Jamais cependant, il n'avait passé plus d'une nuit avec le même amant et avait toujours fait en sorte de partir avant que celui-ci ne se réveille.

Honte de le quitter sans un au revoir...Honte d'avoir craqué...Honte d'avoir aimé ça... Honte du manque qu'il ressentait déjà...

.

Qu'en aurait pensé son père s'il avait su son aîné, bisexuel ? Quelle aurait été sa réaction s'il l'avait su plus passif qu'actif ? Libre enfin de se laisser aimer et désirer. Lâchant les rênes quelques minutes ou quelques heures pour vivre cette douce utopie d'être homme et non soldat.

Il préfère ne pas y penser, la lame d'une réponse hypothétique lui fait trop mal...

Il soupire en vidant sa bière.

" Cass " roulant sa bouteille entre ses doigts pour s'occuper les mains à défaut de s'occuper l'esprit. Le cerveau trop en vrac et le cœur en morceaux.

.

Un bruissement d'ailes. Dean ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, mais ce sourire s'arrête à ses lèvres et n'atteint pas ses yeux.

" Hello Dean"

" Hey Cass"

Il aurait dû lui sauter à la gorge pour l'avoir laissé sans nouvelles durant ces deux jours malgré ses appels, mais ses trop proches aveux l'ont épuisé et la honte a cédé la place à la peur. Et c'est presque pire...

.

Personne n'ose entamer la conversation. Castiel semble mal à l'aise, mains dans les poches de son trenchcoat, yeux rivés au sol.

" Tu veux une bière ? " propose Dean en se levant.

" Merci " opine-t-il.

" Je reviens " en s'éloignant.

.

Castiel le suit du regard, léger pli sur les lèvres. Quand Dean disparaît, l'ange balaye la pièce, s'arrêtant sur des images ancrées dans sa mémoire qui se figent dans l'instant... Souvenirs pas si anciens et pourtant déjà si lointains.

Les reproches, les pardons...Tous ces mots qui parlent sans dire les choses et ses silences qui dévoilent sans rien laisser paraître.

Il aperçoit un manuscrit ancien ouvert sur le coin opposé de la table. Sam devait probablement se tenir à cette même place. Il doit être proche de minuit.

Dean et ses insomnies...

Sam et ses cauchemars.

Son regard s'égare vers le couloir qui mène aux chambres. Pensées et désirs se heurtent dans un sombre capharnaüm.

C'est le bruit des bières qui s'entrechoquent qui lui fait reprendre ses esprits. Dean l'invite à le rejoindre en levant le pack avant de le déposer sur la table.

.

Castiel hésite puis se rapproche, finit par tirer une chaise et s'assied.

" Alors ?" lance Dean, avant-bras en appui sur la table, bouteille entre les mains, jouant avec la condensation du bout des doigts.

L'ange ne répond pas et se contente de prendre une bière et de la décapsuler.

" Faudra bien qu'on finisse par en parler, tu sais" relance doucement Dean.

" Il faudra, oui " impassible.

" Pourquoi tu t'es tiré comme ça l'autre jour ?" tout en buvant.

" J'en avais besoin" en roulant son pouce sur le goulot de sa bière.

" Ça ne répond à ma question" reposant un peu trop brusquement sa bouteille sur la table.

" Tu sais... J'ai toujours considéré ce bunker comme étant votre foyer, à toi et à Samuel... Nous autres n'avons jamais été ici que de passage... Kevin... Charlie " avec un léger haussement d'épaule amusé. " Accueillis comme des amis, mais sachant qu'on n'était que des invités entre ces murs... Ce sont vos ancêtres qui hantent ces lieux, votre passé, vos racines... Ce bunker, c'est votre oasis au milieu de tout ce chaos " sourire timide en fixant sa bouteille.

" Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire là ! " répond Dean,visiblement blessé par les propos de Castiel.

" Oui, Dean... Nous savions tous que Kevin n'attendait qu'une seule chose, en finir avec le décryptage des tablettes pour tenter de reprendre une vie normale... Tout comme Charlie qui n'avait de cesse de vouloir bouger et découvrir le monde et ses mystères...Elle ne serait pas restée, elle n'est jamais restée "

" Peut-être bien... Mais toi, Cass? Toi... Merde après tout ce qu'on a traversé... Un invité ? Je te l'ai dit pourtant que tu faisais partie de la famille...Qu'on avait besoin de toi... Tu es mon ami, Cass... Le seul que j'ai... Est-ce que j'ai si peu de valeur à tes yeux? " se désespère Dean, furieux à l'idée de penser que Castiel ait une telle image tronquée de ce qu'ils sont l'un pour l'autre. "Avec Sammy, tu es ce qui compte le plus au monde pour moi "

" Tu ne m'as jamais demandé de rester. Je ne me suis, de ce fait, jamais autorisé à le faire" répond Castiel, résigné.

" C'est ça ta réponse ? " crache Dean en se levant, manquant faire tomber sa chaise. " Je te dis que tu es tout pour moi et tout ce que tu trouves à répondre, c'est ce ramassis de conneries " en haussant le ton.

.

Il voit les épaules de l'ange s'affaisser et ses jointures blanchir autour de sa bouteille de bière. Dean s'attend presque à la voir éclater entre ses mains.

" Tu m'as chassé " rétorque Castiel d'une voix emplie d'amertume.

" Je te demande pardon ?" en levant un sourcil dubitatif.

" Je n'avais plus que vous... Plus que toi... Et tu m'as chassé... Ce jour-là, j'ai TOUT perdu" en se levant les yeux vers Dean. " Mon monde s'est écroulé et le tien a continué à tourner... sans moi"

Dean sursaute quand la bouteille explose. Il regarde le liquide s'étaler sur la table et le sang de Castiel se mêle à l'ambre.

" C'était Sam" bredouille-t-il.

" J'étais ton ami " réplique aussitôt Castiel, grimaçant quand ses poings se resserrent et que le verre pénètre sa peau. "Je me suis retrouvé seul, déchu, sans rien... Sans toi... et aujourd'hui, tu me demandes de venir vivre ici comme si cet hier n'avait jamais existé! Mais qui peut m'assurer que tu ne me chasseras pas à nouveau, demain ou dans quelques mois? Qui ? Toi ? Sam ? " le bleu qui se noie. " Je... Je ne pourrai plus revivre ça, Dean... Jamais "

" C'est... C'est différent... Tout est différent" en ravalant la boule qui lui noue la gorge.

" Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis à nouveau un ange? Parce que Sam est en sécurité ? Parce que tu as besoin de moi ? " d'une voix calme. Sans jugement, comme un fait établi.

" NON... Putain, non, Cass " en se passant les mains sur le visage, désemparé.

" Pourquoi tout est si différent, Dean ? " insiste-t-il en haussant le ton.

" PARCE... PARCE QUE JE T 'AIME... BORDEL" éclate Dean en tapant du poing sur la table, fermant les yeux jusqu'à la douleur. " Parce que je ne sais pas montrer ses choses-là " en rouvrant les yeux. " Je sais pas " répète-t-il dans un murmure.

Castiel le fixe. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissent, Dean est incapable de lire dans son regard. Devant le silence de l'ange, il finit par s'approcher.

" Montre-moi ça " d'une voix trop rauque, cassée tant par ses cris que par ces émotions qui le rendent trop bavards, lui d'habitude si taciturne.

Il tire une chaise et s'assied à côté de lui. Il lui prend les mains et les ramène vers lui. Castiel ne bronche pas et se laisse faire.

Ses blessures saignent encore et Dean se mord la lèvre en pensant que tout cela est probablement le résultat de sa grâce qui s'affaiblit. Peut-être aussi le contre-coup de sa déclaration un peu maladroite qui semble avoir paralysé l'ange.

" Merde... C'est moche " en lui ouvrant délicatement les doigts de la main gauche. Il aperçoit quelques filaments bleus qui tournent autour des morceaux incrustés dans sa chair.

" Fais chier" en ôtant sa chemise sous le regard toujours impassible de Castiel qui fixe à présent le T-shirt AC/DC du chasseur.

Dean plie sa chemise et la glisse sous la main meurtrie. Il tremble, à la fois ému par tant de proximité et par la peur de le lâcher...Encore.

" J'y vais " le prévient Dean, yeux fixés sur la paume et les trois tessons qui la percent profondément. " Dis quelque chose" supplie-t-il.

Il saisit un éclat et tire d'un coup sec. La main se rétracte mais Dean la retient.

" T'as mal ? " en cherchant à croiser son regard.

L'ange garde celui-ci figé sur sa main ensanglantée.

" T'aimer fait mal, Dean" finit-il par répondre en baissant les yeux.

" C'est salaud ce que tu viens de dire, mais je suppose que c'est mérité " tout en tirant sur le deuxième éclat, affecté par les mots de Castiel."Je pensais que les anges étaient des êtres dénués de tout sentiment " sur un ton blessant, voulant rendre la pareille.

" Tout être vivant ressent... Je...Je suis vivant"

" On a décidément jamais su se parler toi et moi" soupire Dean en tirant sur le dernier morceau de verre.

" On l'a su...Fut un temps " réplique Castiel en se concentrant sur sa main.

Dean voit la grâce guérir ses plaies. Il la sent chatouiller le bout de ses doigts encore trop proches de ceux de l'ange.

" Que s'est-il passé pour qu'on se soit manqué à tel point toutes ces années? "

" La question n'est plus là " répond Castiel en guérissant sa main droite. " Tâchons juste de ne pas manquer les suivantes"

" Tu te fais philosophe, toi maintenant ? " en souriant tristement. " Ou serait-ce là une façon fort peu subtile de me faire comprendre que tu acceptes notre invitation ? " en insistant sur le dernier mot, un rien sarcastique.

Castiel laisse glisser ses mains sur ses propres cuisses et finit par plonger ses yeux dans ceux du chasseur.

Et Dean ose enfin.

Il pose sa main sur la nuque de l'ange et se penche vers lui. Front contre front.

" Ta place est ici avec moi ...Avec nous... On n'a jamais été aussi forts qu'à nous trois...La Team Free Will, tu te rappelles ? _One ex-blood junkie, one dropout with 6 bucks to his name et Mr comatose"_ tentant de reprendre contenance en prenant cet air bravache à la Dean Winchester qui ne lui allait plus si bien après ses aveux.

.

Au dernier mot prononcé, il voit Castiel se ruer sur sa bouche tout en emprisonnant son visage entre ses mains et son cœur dégringole dans son estomac.

Castiel qui finit par glisser la pointe de sa langue sur les lèvres de son humain et Dean qui recule pour mieux reprendre le baiser, dévorant la bouche de l'ange..

Ils se mordent, se cherchent, se trouvent, se battent et s'écartent pour fixer les lèvres rougies de l'autre avant de jeter dans un nouveau baiser, à cœur perdu.

Les langues se goûtent et les sourires s'esquissent.

Dean finit par s'écarter à bout de souffle mais refuse de lâcher prise...Pas cette fois... Plus jamais...

" Avec huit ans de retard " en souriant à Castiel avant de l'embrasser avec tendresse.

.

Ce soir-là, Dean déposa les armes et laissa les rênes à son amant.

Enfin libre d'être aimé...Libre de pouvoir aimer...

Libre d'exister en tant qu'être unique et entier.

Libéré de toute honte...Libre de pouvoir rester auprès de son amant au-delà de l'aube...

.

Dans la jouissance, la renaissance...

.

The end

.

 **Bon Dieu que je l'aime ce trio... Je rêve qu'ils finissent par le partager à trois ce fichu bunker.**

 **Destiel ou pas, qu'au moins, la suite se fasse en mode Team Free Will.**

 **.**

 **En espérant que cet OS vous ait plu, on se retrouve, si le coeur vous en dit, dimanche prochain pour un nouvel OS dans "Free to be you and me".**

 **.**

 **Mille mercis d'avoir pris le temps de me lire.**

 **Merci d'être là.**

 **.**

 **Love you.**


End file.
